disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Season 3/@comment-70.48.184.193-20121207025825
Kickin it movie idea #1 please don't steal tell me if you like it The dojo is invited to fight at an international Martial Arts tournament. But there's only one problem... It's All The Way In Japan! Rudy doesn't think they should go. So the kids try to convince him that they should go . Jack and Kim are in charge of getting a ride which is a private jet. Jerry and Eddie are in charge of food, drinks, and a reply to the tournament and Milton is in charge of getting Rudy to give in. So all the kids showed Rudy what they accomplished and he finally said yes. The only thing they didn't know was that the Black Dragons were invited too. And the Black Dragons knew that the Bobbi Wasabi Dojo was invited, and since they knew that Bobbi Wasabi was better than them, they decided to sabotage. They knew that the Bobbi Wasabi was taking a private jet. So they shorted out the fuel. When the Bobbi Wasabi Dojo left to go on the plane, about a half an hour into the plane ride, they ran out of fuel and crashed in an unfamiliar place-The middle of nowhere. Kim and Jack went to find some food and the rest of them go to find shelter. Rudy finally finds a note from the Black Dragons saying that they were responsible for the crash. The note read: Dear Bobbi Wasabi's, we were all responsable for the little crash. And no you will not be seeing us at the tournament because YOUR NOT GOING AND WE ARE! HA! SUCKERS! Sincerely, The Black Dragons. They were really upset about this and decided that they were going to surprise the black dragons at the tournament. So Jack and Kim went to find some shelter and Rudy, Milton and Jerry went to go get the food while Eddie took a nap. Once Jack and Kim found some shelter, they came back to get everyone else. Once they all got everything ready, they went off to the shelter. Turns out the shelter was a rusty old barn with a wacko owner instead of a 4.6 million dollar mansion with indoor plumbing like Jack and Kim had said to get everyone else to follow them. Rudy told the owner that they needed a ride to Japan. Luckily they were all stuck in Tokyo so they weren't to far. It's just that the owner of the barn didn't speak english, so they had to communicate by acting it out. So the wacko Japanese man gave them a ride and they headed off. Unfourtunatly they ran out of gas and they had no extra. So they started walking and Kim fell and sprained her ankle. So Jack had to carry her on his back all the way to a desert road with a gas station. But they forgot to bring the truck. So they asked the new owner for some ice and a new ride, but it turns out that the gas station owner is the wacko Japanese man from the farm stalking them because he wants to see the Karate tournament. So they said yes and he came with them. Kim was looking for bars on her cell phone and when she did she called a cab and they all got in and arrived at the tournament just on time. The Black Dragons were really upset that Bobbi Wasabi found a way to the tournament. So Jerry was up first for breaking boards and he won. Next up was Milton with nunchucks. Milton won. Then Eddie with one person fighting and he won. An then Frank came up with a plan to win. He made sensei Ty dress up as a teenager and went in the competition. Luckily Jack and Kim were next up and beat Ty and Frank. But then they all found out that Ty was posing as a teen and was disqualified for cheating and the Bobbi Wasabi Dojo won. So after they won, they all went back home. The End!